


Hall Party

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 11 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - Sebastian has an idea!---When Blaine enters his dorm after an exhausting day of midterms, the last thing he imagines to find is his roommate turned boyfriend sitting on the floor tinkering with some sort of device.Sebastian doesn’t look up at his arrival, completely focused on the task at hand—which is apparently screwing together whatever it is in his hands. Blaine playfully rolls his eyes at his oblivious boyfriend. He then notices a large box on the floor just behind Sebastian labeled, “dry ice.” He sighs, wondering what his boyfriend is up to.Blaine pointedly raises a brow in question, “What are you doing, Sebastian?” Although, he is a little worried he won’t like the answer.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hall Party

When Blaine enters his dorm after an exhausting day of midterms, the last thing he imagines to find is his roommate turned boyfriend sitting on the floor tinkering with some sort of device.

Sebastian doesn’t look up at his arrival, completely focused on the task at hand—which is apparently screwing together whatever it is in his hands. Blaine playfully rolls his eyes at his oblivious boyfriend. He then notices a large box on the floor just behind Sebastian labeled, “dry ice.” He sighs, wondering what his boyfriend is up to.

Blaine pointedly raises a brow in question, “What are you doing, Sebastian?” Although, he is a little worried he won’t like the answer.

In the three months since they first met on move-in day, Blaine has learned that the other boy has a penchant for hair-brained ideas: ones that often turn out very, very badly. There had been the frat party Sebastian dragged him to August. That night had ended with Blaine sitting in the Urgent Care waiting room while Sebastian got his sprained arm examined after falling while doing a keg stand. Then there had been the first night they (tried) to have sex. Blaine came back to their dorm finding it covered in candles which would have been very romantic, had the curtains not caught fire and set off the fire alarm for the entire building. And that is only two of many instances.

Sebastian’s ideas often seemed good and fun in theory, he just wasn’t always great at executing them. He also had aversion to asking for help ever. Whatever he was up to now would most likely end in disaster.

The taller boy pauses and sets down his screwdriver, looking up at Blaine with his signature smirk, “I’m putting together a fog machine.” He raises a challenging eyebrow, forcing Blaine to shake his head. Sebastian has probably been waiting all afternoon for Blaine to come home and challenge him over this.

Blaine huffs and crosses his arms, “And why do you need a fog machine?”

“For the hall party tonight.” Sebastian says like it’s obvious, “Did you not see the email the RAs sent saying we could do something for Halloween? Every room on the floor is supposed to contribute something, so I bought a fog machine.” He shrugs picking the screwdriver back up from beside him.

Blaine hums, nodding his head, “I saw the email, but I figured we would buy some pumpkin cookies or something. Do you even know how to work a fog machine?” He asks, but Blaine knows that Sebastian definitely does not.

Sebastian scoffs, “I doubt it’s that hard,” turning his head back down to the contraption to finish assembling it.

Blaine rolls his eyes, mumbling, “why am I dating you, again?” as he adjusts his messenger bag over his shoulder before heading to his room to study. “Just don’t come crying to me when you need to go to the ER.” He calls back before closing the door behind him.

Sebastian’s laugh rings loud and clear, as he yells back, “You’re dating me because I have a great ass! And have a little faith, Anderson!”

* * *

A loud yelp startles Blaine awake from where he had dozed off while studying. He sits up listening for the noise again, but here’s nothing, just the sound of the leaves rustling on the tree outside his window. Pushing his books aside, he hops off the bed and walks out of his room expecting to find his boyfriend still fiddling with the fog machine on the floor.

In the center of the room sits the fog machine, upturned as if it had been carelessly discarded, and the box of dried ice sits open, frost misting out. The only thing missing is Sebastian who is oddly not present.

“Sebastian?” Blaine calls out, stepping toward the other boy’s room.

“In here!” Sebastian calls back from their shared bathroom, but his voice sounds oddly watery and strained. Blaine crosses the room, knocking gently on the bathroom door to announce his arrival before entering to find Sebastian staring down at the sink as he runs his very red hand under a cold stream of water. When he finally looks up, Blaine is surprised to see tears in the taller boy's eyes, just shy of falling down his cheeks.

Blaine sighs, concern creeping up into his chest, “What did you do?”

Sebastian sighs, “I was trying to add the dry ice but then I got overexcited, I guess, because I forgot to put on the gloves, and…,” He groans, “It really fucking hurts, Blaine.”

Blaine shakes his head, giving Sebastian a sympathetic smile. Blaine holds out his own hand, “Let me see, okay?” He tenderly pulls Sebastian’s hand from the water, looking it over. The skin is a deep fiery red as if the other boy had placed his hand to a hot iron, “Babe, we need to go to Urgent Care before it starts to blister. It looks pretty bad.”

Sebastian sighs, laughing quietly, “I guess you called it earlier.” He shakes his head, “I need to stop having big ideas.” He chuckles.

Blaine gives him a wain smiling, humming as he steps up on his tiptoes to give Sebastian a kiss, “I’ll grab some ice in a towel to help the pain during the drive over.” He heads to their mini-fridge/freezer combo with a hand towel, grabbing a few cubes and wrapping them, “See if you can put your shoes on with one hand,” He teases to Sebastian from across the room.

Sebastian laughs quietly, holding his burned hand to his chest with his uninjured one, “Thank god for Adidas slides.” he jokes, slipping on a pair left by the front door to their dorm. Blaine smiles at Sebastian’s words, glad his boyfriend isn’t in too much pain. If he were, he would just be complaining, “You’re gonna have to drive though, because I’m pretty sure driving with one hand on the wheel is frowned upon.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Blaine sighs, handing him the ice, “Let’s just go so we can get back in time for the party. Don’t want to miss out on the super cool fog machine.” He teases, elbowing Sebastian in the ribs.

Sebastian groans, following Blaine out the door, “I think the fog machine has been canceled, B.”

But Blaine shakes his head, giggling “I’ll set it up for you, and I’ll wear gloves!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
